Caroline Spencer
Caroline Spencer − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Caroline wcielała się Linsey Godfrey, w latach 2012−2016, 2017, 2018. W 2014 roku, postać Caroline pojawiła się w operze mydlanej Żar młodości (odc. 10389 i 10391). Biografia Związki z Thomasem i Rickiem (2012–2013) Córka Karen i siostrzenica Billa Jr. Wnuczka Billa Sr, kuzynka Liama i Wyatta. Caroline przyjeżdża do L.A. w marcu 2012 roku, razem z matką. Zostają zaproszone przez Brooke, która składa Caroline ofertę pracy na stanowisku projektantki. Caroline zgadza się. Zostaje w mieście i rozpoczyna współpracę z Rickiem. On i Thomas walczą o względy Caroline. Dziewczyna robi na wszystkich piorunujące wrażenie i każdemu przypomina swoją ciotkę-imienniczkę, zmarłą żonę Ridge'a. W domu Forresterów odbywa się przyjęcie na cześć córki Karen. Ujawnia wówczas, że prowadzi fundację na rzecz walki z rakiem, ku czci zmarłej Caroline. Dziewczyna rozmawia z Ridge'em, który opowiada jej o swojej pierwszej żonie. Oboje bardzo się wzruszają, a Caroline pokazuje mu, że zrobiła sobie na karku tatuaż symbolizujący raka, w hołdzie Caroline. W kwietniu 2012, zazdrosna Amber przerabia zdjęcie Ricka i podstawionego modela. W efekcie, Caroline widzi zdjęcie Ricka w sukience. Mówi Forresterowi, że interesuje ją tylko praca z nim i nic więcej. Umawia się na randkę z Thomasem, którego wcześniej odrzuciła. Całują się. W maju 2012, Caroline widzi Ricka w szpilkach na wybiegu. Jest świadkiem kolejnej sztuczki Amber. Później, widzi Ricka w szmince, która odbiła się na jego ustach podczas pocałunku z Amber. Tymczasem Thomas zaprasza dziewczynę na kolację. Chciałby też poznać jej rodzinę. Caroline postanawia zabrać go na kolację do domu matki, gdyż Karen postanowiła wrócić do L.A na stałe. Jest tam również Jarrett. Podczas kolacji, Thomas wypytuje o ojca Caroline. Jest zdziwiony, że dziewczyna nosi nazwisko po matce. Caroline, mimo protestów Karen, mówi Thomasowi o sekrecie rodziny - Karen jest lesbijką i wychowywała córkę ze swoją partnerką, Danielle. Thomas akceptuje ten fakt i przyrzeka milczeć w tej sprawie. Później, u Caroline zjawia się Rick, który tłumaczy jej występki Amber i całuje ją. Ona jednak woli związać się z Thomasem. Wspólnie, odkrywają, że Marcus nie potrącił Anthony'ego. Rick nie zamierza się poddać i postanawia walczyć o Caroline. Ta zaczyna być zazdrosna o Thomasa, który dużo czasu poświęca Hope. Sytuację próbuje wykorzystać Rick. We wrześniu 2012, Rick oświadcza na konferencji prasowej, że Hope i Thomas będą razem pracować nad nową kolekcją. W przypływie impulsu, syn Ridge'a całuje Hope. Zapewnia jednak wszystkich, że kocha Caroline, a pocałunek był jedynie chwytem pod publiczkę. Córka Karen znajduje pocieszenie u Ricka, który namiętnie ją całuje. Caroline delikatnie daje Hope do zrozumienia, że Thomas nie jest wolnym mężczyzną. Ona zapewnia ją, że nie jest zainteresowana nowymi związkami. Rick przygotowuje sesję zdjęciową Hope i Thomasa, którą nadzorują Oliver i Grace]. Zazdrosna Caroline opuszcza studio fotograficzne. Thomas zapewnia, że jedynie wspiera Hope. Caroline przekonuje Liama, że córka Brooke wciąż coś do niego czuje. Wkrótce, Caroline jest wzruszona, kiedy Katie rodzi Billowi syna, Willa. W październiku 2012, Rick przygotowuje dla Caroline pokaz zaprojektowanych przez nią dwóch kreacji. Dziewczyna jest zachwycona. Forrester proponuje jej stworzenie własnej kolekcji. Jest przekonany, że już niedługo Ridge mianuje go na stanowisko tymczasowego CEO firmy. Chce wówczas widzieć Caroline u swojego boku. Wkrótce, decyzją Ridge'a, tymczasowym CEO firmy zostaje Thomas. Rick wybucha gniewem i protestuje. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do szarpaniny, podczas której syn Erica wypada przez okno. Jego upadek łagodzą krzaki. Caroline jest wściekła na Thomasa i zrywa z nim. Mężczyzna bezskutecznie próbuje ją odzyskać. Wkrótce, Rick wyznaje Caroline, że przez jego kłamstwo, Hope rozstała się z Liamem. W listopadzie 2012, Thomas zwołuje w firmie zebranie, aby zarządzić pewne zmiany. Z pomocą Marcusa i Olivera, Forrester planuje unowocześnić działanie FC i wprowadzić innowacje. Rick ma zastrzeżenia do pomysłów tymczasowego CEO. Thomas przydziela go do pracy nad kolekcją Hope. Sam natomiast zamierza stworzyć nową linię przy współpracy z Caroline. Ona daje mu do zrozumienia, że obecnie spotyka się z Rickiem. Chłopak proponuje jej, aby 5% zysków z ich kolekcji było przekazywane na jej fundację. Caroline dziękuje mu i obejmuje go. Oliver nadzoruje sesję zdjęciową dziewczyny. Caroline zapewnia Hope, że zależy jej na Ricku. Tymczasem on otrzymuje od siostry zdjęcie, na którym Caroline obejmuje Thomasa. Dziewczyna tłumaczy mu okoliczności. Rickowi i Caroline wyznają sobie miłość. Wkrótce, odbywa się przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć umierającej Stephanie. Kobieta żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Caroline daje Thomasowi do zrozumienia, że jest związana z Rickiem. Forrester zapewnia ją, że nie zrezygnuje przez to z jej kolekcji. Wkrótce, Caroline podsłuchuje rozmowę Kattie i Billa. Odkrywa, że Spencer uwolnił Deacona z więzienia, aby ten zniszczył ślub Hope i Liama we Włoszech. Caroline przekazuje tę informację Rickowi. On przekonuje ją, aby nie wyznawała prawdy Hope i Liamowi. Opowiada jej historię tej dwójki i Steffy. W grudniu 2012, Caroline przekonuje Ricka, że jego siostra musi poznać prawdę. Forrester dzwoni do Hope i prosi ją o spotkanie. Caroline i Rick kochają się. Forrester wyznaje matce prawdę o swoim kłamstwie. Brooke przyznaje jemu i Caroline, że wie o spisku Billa we Włoszech. Spencer konfrontuje się z siostrzenicą i Rickiem. Odrzuca ich oskarżenia, bowiem nadal uważa, że Liam i Hope nigdy nie byli sobie pisani, gdyż chłopak zawsze znajdywał pocieszenie u Steffy. Brooke przyznaje, że podziela jego zdanie. Caroline i Rick nie są już pewni, czy Hope i Liam powinni znać prawdę. Caroline wypytuje siostrę Ricka, czy wróciłaby do Liama, gdyby nic im nie stało na przeszkodzie. Córka Karen zjawia się w gabinecie Liama i oznajmia, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Przerywa im Bill, który oznajmia synowi, że wysyła go w podróż służbową. Tuż przed wyjściem, Caroline wyznaje Liamowi, iż Hope wciąż go kocha. Dziewczyna poznaje Othello. Oboje są zgodni, że Hope powinna poznać prawdę o kłamstwie brata. Caroline ponownie zjawia się w gabinecie Liama, który siedzi tyłem w swoim fotelu. Kuzynka wyznaje mu prawdę na temat spisku Billa i kłamstwa Ricka. Odkrywa jednak, że to wuj przebywał w gabinecie Liama, gdy wyznawała ona prawdę. Spencer jest zły na swoją siostrzenicę za brak lojalności wobec niego i ich rodziny. Ona jednak twardo obstaje przy swoim. Wkrótce, Caroline zostaje projektantką w zespole Ricka, który będzie konkurować z Thomasem na wybiegu. Forrester wyznaje Hope, że okłamał ją co do nocy przed jej ślubem. Po tym, jak Caroline przyczyniła się do ujawnienia kłamstwa Ricka i knowań Billa mających na celu rozbicie związku Hope i Liama, Bill uznał ją za zdrajczynię rodziny Spencerów. Podczas konfrontacji z Billem, Caroline spada z balkonu. Trafia do szpitala, a po kilku dniach wychodzi. W 2013 roku, w życiu Ricka pojawia się Maya Avant, niegdyś bezdomna znajoma Dayzee. Rick jest nią oczarowany. Zazdrosna Caroline próbuje uwodzić Ricka, ale ten odrzuca ją. Caroline próbuje również zaangażować Mayę w zagraniu w filmie pornograficznym. Wszystko na marne. Rick postanawia odejść od Caroline. Córka Karen żali się Billowi, który postanawia wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i pomóc siostrzenicy. Maya informuje Caroline i Ricka o intrydze Spencera. Forrester rozstaje się z Caroline i wiąże z Mayą. Caroline postanawia ich rozdzielić. Knuje ze swoim znajomym producentem filmowym - Rafaelem. Mężczyzna angażuje Mayę i Cartera do głównych ról w swoim serialu. Caroline wprowadza poprawki w scenariuszu, aby sceny z Mayą i Carterem były bardziej namiętnie. Następnie, namawia Rafaela, by pokazał nagrane sceny Rickowi. Forrester jest zły i zazdrosny. Wkrótce, Maya odkrywa, że to Caroline stoi za erotycznym scenariuszem serialu. Rafael zmienia koncepcję serialu, a Caroline postanawia się zmienić. Zaczyna ponownie współpracować z Rickiem przy kolekcji w FC. Odbywający się wkrótce pokaz, ma wszystko rozstrzygnąć. Tymczasem Rafael informuje Caroline, że Carter spędził noc w mieszkaniu Mayi. Pokaz odnosi sukces, a Caroline informuje Ricka o Mayi i Carterze. Rick jest wściekły. Spędza noc z Caroline, a potem rozstaje się z Mayą. Prosi Caroline o drugą szansę. Małżeństwo z Rickiem i zdrada z Ridge'em (2013–2015) W październiku 2013, Rick oświadcza się Caroline i zostaje zaakceptowany. Caroline nie jest zadowolona z powrotu Mayi do pracy w firmie, ale nie widzi w niej już zagrożenia. W listopadzie 2013, Hope planuje połączyć święto Dziękczynienia z przyjęciem zaręczynowym Caroline i Ricka. Forrester proponuje narzeczonej, by wzięli ślub w czasie przyjęcia. Carter udziela im ślubu. Caroline i Rick zostają małżeństwem. W kwietniu 2014, Rick i Caroline jadą na pokaz mody do Genoa City, aby promować kolekcję HftF. Aly zwierza się Caroline, że zakochała się w Olivierze. W czerwcu 2014, Rick wyznaje żonie, że Maya uwodziła go w saunie i prosiła go o kolejną szansę. Caroline jest wściekła. Tymczasem Maya wyjawia im, że Oliver wykorzystuje Aly, aby chronić swoją pozycję w firmie. Rick i Caroline rozmawiają z Oliverem, który zapewnia ich o swoich czystych intencjach. We wrześniu 2014, Ridge wpada na pomysł stworzenia z Caroline wspólnej kolekcji. Wkrótce żona Ricka odkrywa, że w wyniku wypadku, Ridge nie potrafi już szkicować. Caroline zgadza się z nim współpracować, choć ciężko jest jej okłamywać męża. Rick niepokoi się faktem, że Ridge i Caroline spędzają dużo czasu nad kolekcją. Domaga się od żony szczerości. Caroline wyznaje mu prawdę o problemie Ridge'a. Rick oskarża przyrodniego brata o kłamstwo i żąda jego rezygnacji. Caroline broni Ridge'a. Zaczyna również o nim fantazjować. Caroline mówi Ridge'owi o swoich uczuciach. Forrester całuje ją. Sugeruje również, że to on i Caroline powinni wspólnie poprowadzić firmę. Caroline sugeruje, że Ridge chce ją jedynie wykorzystać do przejęcia firmy. Zwierza się ze swoich uczuć Ivy. Kiedy Caroline i Ridge spotykają się, by stworzyć ostatni projekt, dochodzi do namiętnego pocałunku. Ridge zaczyna również odzyskiwać swój talent. Eric zwołuje zebranie, by ogłosić, iż nowym CEO Forrester Creations zostaje Ridge. Rick nie może się z tym pogodzić i zaczyna kłócić się z ojcem. Sytuację pogarsza Maya, która wstaje i oskarża Ridge'a i Caroline o romans. Caroline przyznaje się do kilku pocałunków. Wściekły Rick opuszcza firmę. Zrozpaczona Caroline próbuje się z nim skontaktować i szuka go. Nazajutrz odnajduje go w domu Brooke w towarzystwie Avant. Caroline domyśla się, że spali ze sobą. Choć Rick nie chce jej widzieć, zamierza ona walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. Rick dokonuje pewnych zmian w nowej kolekcji, mimo protestów Caroline i Ridge'a. Caroline spotyka się z krytyką ze strony Hope. Bill również dowiaduje się o wszystkim, ale winą za całe zajście obarcza Ridge'a. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do bójki. Caroline dowiaduje się o tym i opatruje Forrestera. Tymczasem Rick prosi żonę o wybaczenie. Forrester zachęca ją do wybaczenia mężowi. Wyznaje jej, że postanowił zostać z Katie. Żegnają się, a Caroline wraca do męża i triumfuje nad Mayą. W grudniu 2014, Eric proponuje Ridge'owi i Caroline kontynuowanie współpracy przy projektowaniu. Oni wahają się, ale zgadzają się, kiedy Rick nie wyraża sprzeciwu. Caroline mówi mężowi, że chce mieć dziecko, ale Rick unika seksu. Caroline zwierza się Ridge'owi, że Rick nie kochał się z nią od czasu powrotu. Tymczasem Rick dostaje pełnię władzy w firmie, kiedy, na jego prośbę, Eric podpisuje odpowiednie dokumenty. Kiedy zjawia się Maya, Rick wyjaśnia, że to ona jest kobietą, z którą poprowadzi firmę. W ciągu danego im roku zamierzają zdobyć uznanie rodziny. Eric, Ridge i Caroline są w szoku. Zrozpaczona i wściekła Caroline błaga go, by do niej wrócił. Rick nie może jednak wybaczyć jej zdrady z Ridge'em i deklaruje koniec ich małżeństwa. Caroline wprowadza się do Liama. Jest jednak zdeterminowana, by walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. Jest w szoku, widząc na ścianie portret Mayi w miejscu, gdzie do niedawna wisiał portret Stephanie. Caroline jest pewna, że Rick wciąż ją kocha i robi wszystko, by zemścić się na niej za zdradę z Ridge'em. Małżeństwo z Ridge'em i ciąża (2015–2016) W styczniu 2015, Ridge przekonuje Caroline, by przestała walczyć o Ricka, który ciągle ją rani. Ridge namiętnie całuje ją. Ustalają, że będą utrzymywać swój związek w tajemnicy. Caroline zwierza się jedynie Ivy. Kiedy Rick spostrzega Ridge'a i Caroline całujących się, strzela do nich. Trafia w ścianę. Tłumaczy, że chciał chronić swoją żonę przed Ridge'em. Ten chce zadzwonić na policję, ale Caroline powstrzymuje go. Ridge proponuje jej odejście z FC, ale ona przekonuje go do pozostania w firmie i walki. Podpisuje też dokumenty rozwodowe. Ridge i Caroline żądają od Ricka, aby ustąpił ze stanowiska. W przeciwnym razie, zgłoszą na policję sprawę ze strzelaniną. Kłótnię przerywa Brooke, która oświadcza, że nikt nie zadzwoni na policję, a Rick pozostanie CEO. Brooke żąda od Ricka, by wybaczył Caroline i do niej wrócił. On jednak odmawia. Brooke i Caroline kłócą się. Logan oświadcza jej, że w każdej chwili może odzyskać Ridge'a. Tymczasem Steffy wraca do miasta i konfrontuje się z Caroline. Ridge zaprasza Spencer do swojego mieszkania, gdzie maluje jej akt. Chwilę później, kochają się po raz pierwszy. W lutym 2015, do miasta wraca Eric. Okazuje Rickowi swoje pełne poparcie. Tymczasem Rick przeprasza wszystkich za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Obiecuje nie wtrącać się w związek Ridge'a i Caroline. W marcu 2015, Steffy, przed wyjazdem do Paryża, oświadcza, iż akceptuje związek Caroline i Ridge'a. Caroline tymczasowo wyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku, do Karen i Danielle. W maju 2015, wraca do miasta. Porusza się na wózku, gdyż w Nowym Jorku została potrącona przez samochód. Ridge wspiera ukochaną w trudnych chwilach. W czerwcu 2015, Caroline wraca do pracy. Okazuje Mayi wsparcie i obie dochodzą do porozumienia. W lipcu 2015, Caroline i Ridge pracują razem nad kolekcją California Freedom. Forresterowie przeżywają tragedię, kiedy umiera Alexandria. Na pogrzebie zjawia się Thomas, który postanawia wrócić do miasta na stałe. Chce dołączyć do zespołu projektantów na stanowisku prezesa firmy, ale Ridge nie zgadza się. Chce, żeby syn wykazał się i zapracował na swój sukces. Thomas wyraża swoje zdziwienie związkiem ojca i Caroline. W sierpniu 2015, Thomas zwierza się Caroline, że ojciec podarł jego projekt. Kiedy Caroline ma kłopoty z równowagą, Thomas oferuje jej masaż stóp. Tymczasem Ridge przeprasza syna, ale wciąż oczekuje od niego wykazania się. Caroline wyznaje Ridge'owi, że chciałaby mieć dziecko. On jednak nie widzi się ponownie w roli ojca. Caroline postanawia zaakceptować fakt, że nie zostanie matką. Tymczasem Thomas wyznaje Caroline, że Aly zginęła, kiedy Steffy uderzyła ją kluczem do kół w samoobronie. Ivy nagrała wszystko i szantażuje Steffy. Thomas dodaje, że martwi się o Caroline, gdyż Ridge nie chce mieć z nią dzieci. Ridge informuje zrozpaczoną Caroline, że podjął decyzję o rozstaniu, gdyż tylko w ten sposób będzie miała ona szansę na posiadanie dziecka. Caroline bierze tabletki na uspokojenie, które wcześniej znalazła przy biurku Pam, i upija się. Znajduje pocieszenie w ramionach Thomasa. Kochają się, a kiedy Caroline budzi się, niczego nie pamięta. Jest zrozpaczona, obwinia o wszystko Thomasa i każe mu wyjść. We wrześniu 2015, Ridge uświadamia sobie co czuje do Caroline i przeprasza ją. Chce do niej wrócić i mieć z nią dziecko. O wszystkim informuje Thomasa. Oświadcza również, że syn dołączy do zespołu projektantów. Ridge oświadcza się Caroline, malując pytanie na swoim szkicowniku, i zostaje przyjęty. Thomas i Caroline ustalają, że Ridge nie może dowiedzieć się o ich wspólnej nocy. Caroline informuje o swoich zaręczynach zaskoczonych Billa, Katie i Brooke. Spencer obiecuje wspierać siostrzenicę. Za namową Ridge'a, on i jego narzeczona składają sobie przysięgę małżeńską na terenie jednej z posiadłości w Malibu, a formalności załatwiają w urzędzie. Wkrótce, dr Anna Li informuje Caroline, że jest ona w ciąży. Kobieta zdaję sobie sprawę, że ojcem jej dziecka może być Thomas. Tymczasem Ridge wyznaje Caroline, że podczas pobytu w Paryżu poddał się wazektomii. Chciał odwrócić ten zabieg, ale okazało się, że Forrester jest bezpłodny i nie może dać żonie dziecka. Caroline chce porozmawiać z Thomasem, ale zastaje w jego sypialni stażystkę, Charlotte. W październiku 2015, zrozpaczona Caroline wyznaje mężowi okoliczności spędzenia nocy z Thomasem. Ridge jest wściekły, kiedy dowiaduje się, że żona zaszła także w ciążę z jego synem. Nie znajduje dla niego usprawiedliwienia. Sugeruje, że nie powiedzą Thomasowi o dziecku i wychowają go jak własne. Caroline zgadza się. Thomas przeprasza ojca za uderzenie, ale ten każe mu wracać do Paryża. Ridge wyznaje Caroline, że Brooke wie o jego wazektomii i bezpłodności. Pamela i Charlie odkrywają, że Caroline jest w ciąży. Wiadomość dociera również do Brooke, której Ridge wmawia, że poddał się skutecznej rewazektomii. Do miasta wraca Thomas i dowiaduje się o dziecku. Pyta dziewczynę, czy to on jest ojcem. Caroline zapewnia go, że to dziecko Ridge'a. W listopadzie 2015, Caroline i Ridge zjawiają się u dr Li na badaniu USG. W gabinecie naprzeciwko pojawia się Thomas, któremu udaje się zobaczyć obraz dziecka na monitorze. Ridge prosi syna, by opuścił gabinet. Tymczasem Liam dowiaduje się od Brooke o wazektomii Ridge'a i rozmawia o tym z Caroline. Forrester jest zły na byłą żonę, ale Liam obiecuje mu, że nic nie powie jego dzieciom. Thomas podsłuchuje rozmowę Caroline i Ridge'a. Odkrywa, że oboje coś przed nim ukrywają. Forrester okłamuje syna, że rozmawiał z żoną o powierzeniu mu więcej pracy w grupie projektantów. W grudniu 2015, Ridge jest wściekły na syna, kiedy dowiaduje się, że podrywał on Ivy, związaną z obecności Wyatta. Ich kłótnię przerywa Caroline. Thomas jest sfrustrowany, gdyż nie zamierza przepraszać ojca za swoje błędy w nieskończoność. W lutym 2016, Wyatt zwierza się kuzynce, że spotyka się ze Steffy. Thomas i Caroline mają odmienne zdanie na temat tego związku. Forrester przyznaje także, że musi przeprosić wiele osób i chce zacząć od niej. Przysięga, że nigdy nie wykorzystałby jej świadomie. Wyznaje również, że chciałby mieć rodzinę. W czasie rozmowy, Caroline ma skurcze. W szpitalu, dr Burchfield informuje ją, że urodzi syna. Thomas czuje kopnięcie dziecka. Po powrocie Ridge'a, planuje on urządzić przyjęcie w rezydencji rodziców. Na czas trwania imprezy, Forrester zawiesza nad kominkiem portret Stephanie w miejsce portretu Mai. Eric radzi synowi, aby skonsultował swoją decyzję z Rickiem. Ridge jednak utrzymuje, że to dom Stephanie, a jej portret zostanie ściągnięty po weekendzie. Rick jest wściekły na Ridge'a za zmianę obrazu. Oświadcza ojcu, że jego noga nie postanie w rezydencji, jeżeli portret Mai nie wróci na swoje miejsce. Po przyjęciu, Ridge przekonuje ojca, że portret matki powinien zawisnąć nad kominkiem na stałe. Kiedy Eric przyznaje mu rację, Rick postanawia się wyprowadzić. Caroline przystaje na propozycję męża i oboje wprowadzają się do rezydencji. Kobieta wyjawia Ridge'owi, że urodzi syna. Rick, Maya i Nicole zamieszkują z Brooke. Do rezydencji przeprowadza się również Steffy. Relacje Thomasa i Ridge'a ocieplają się. Dziecko, rozpad małżeństwa i wyjazd (2016) W marcu 2016, Steffy mówi Ridge'owi, Thomasowi i Caroline o zaręczynach z Wyattem. Wkrótce, w czasie rozmowy z Thomasem, Caroline zaczyna rodzić. Pomagają jej Ridge oraz położne, Joanne i Lori. Caroline rodzi chłopca, który na cześć zmarłej Stephanie, zostaje nazwany "Douglas". Niebawem, Thomas po raz pierwszy bierze chłopca na ręce. Ridge przekonuje Caroline, że jeśli ich sekret wyjdzie na jaw, doprowadzi to do rozłamu rodziny. Forrester proponuje Caroline, aby zostawili Douglasa pod opieką opiekunki, Patty, i zjedli lunch w Il Giardino. W restauracji, Ridge'owi wydaje się, że obserwuje go ktoś znajomy. Wkrótce, Caroline zgadza się zostać druhną Steffy. W kwietniu 2016, Steffy i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Wkrótce, dr Wolin przedstawia się Caroline jako znajomy jej męża. Ridge wyjaśnia, że lekarz miał przeprowadzić jego rewazektomię. Caroline panikuje, gdy mąż wyjawia jej, że Wolin wie, iż nie jest on ojcem Douglasa. Ridge zapewnia ją, że nie pozwoli nikomu zniszczyć ich szczęścia. Caroline sugeruje, aby powiedzieli Thomasowi prawdę. Ridge obawia się jednak skandalu, który może wykorzystać Rick. Wkrótce, dr Wolin ginie, potrącony przez ciężarówkę. Ridge zapewnia, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Caroline zauważa, że Thomas nie jest już zainteresowany stażystką Charlotte i modelką Sarah. Chłopak przekonuje ją, że się zmienił od czasu narodzin Douglasa, który uświadomił mu, że rodzina jest w życiu najważniejsza. W maju 2016, Caroline pomaga Thomasowi przy pracy nad projektem. Forrester jest szczęśliwy, że może zajmować się Douglasem. Sądząc, że Ridge powiedział Katie prawdę o jej dziecku, Caroline nieświadomie uzmysławia jej, że Thomas jest ojcem Douglasa. Katie próbuje ją przekonać, że Forrester musi poznać prawdę o swoim synu. Kiedy Ridge mówi mu prawdę, Thomas zabiera Douglasa i jedzie razem z nim do Big Bear. Prosi Caroline, aby przyjechała tam sama. Ma do niej pretensje, że nie powiedziała mu prawdy. Caroline jednak myśli podobnie jak Ridge. Chce uniknąć skandalu, który będzie miał wpływ na życie Douglasa w przyszłości. Thomas rozumie i dla dobra swojego syna, zgadza się niczego nie zmieniać w ich życiu. Caroline obiecuje mu, że nie zostanie odseparowany od chłopca. Wkrótce, Ridge wysyła Thomasa do Szanghaju, aby zdobył on doświadczenie jako przyszły CEO. Młody Forrester żegna się z Douglasem. Caroline jest zaskoczona, gdy Thomas nie wyjeżdża. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że nie mógł tego zrobić i być daleko od swojego syna. Przypomina Caroline, że obiecała mu miejsce w życiu Douglasa. Ridge nie jest tym zachwycony, ale Thomas oznajmia ojcu, że nie odwróci się od syna i żąda, aby Ridge to zaakceptował. W czerwcu 2016, o Douglasie dowiadują się również Bill i Brooke, którzy konfrontują się z Ridge'em, Caroline i Thomasem. Oboje zgadzają się dochować sekretu. Caroline ponownie dziękuje Thomasowi, że zgodził się zachować tajemnicę i poświęca się dla ich syna. Niebawem, Forrester oświadcza ojcu, że nie może dłużej żyć ze świadomością, że nie wychowuje swojego syna. Chce prawnie uznać Douglasa, a Caroline się z nim zgadza. Przekonuje męża, że Thomas jej nie wykorzystał. Prosi, aby zaakceptował prawdę i pogodził się z synem. Ridge przystaje na ich prośby i przeprasza Thomasa. Tymczasem on sugeruje Caroline, że powinni być razem, dla dobra Douglasa. Kobieta nie zgadza się i oznajmia, że jest oddana swojemu mężowi. W lipcu 2016, Caroline przeprasza Thomasa, że nie powiedziała mu prawdy o Douglasie wcześniej. Ridge mówi prawdę o dziecku reszcie rodziny. Rick próbuje wykorzystać okazję, aby wrócić na stanowisko CEO. Thomas wspomina Caroline, że ojciec pozwolił mu zamieszkać w ich dawnym lofcie, gdzie będzie mógł spędzać czas z Douglasem. Kiedy Thomas wybiera się na kolację z Veronicą, Caroline jest zaskoczona. Ridge urządza dla żony romantyczny wieczór. Caroline domyśla się, że mąż chce zakończyć ich związek, aby mogła ona stworzyć rodzinę z Thomasem i Douglasem. Małżonkowie ściągają ze swoich palców obrączki. W sierpniu 2016, Caroline wyznaje Thomasowi, że chce wyjechać na jakiś czas do Nowego Jorku, do swoich mam mieszkających w Hamptons. Zamierza zabrać ze sobą Douglasa, ale obiecuje, że wkrótce wrócą. Niebawem, Caroline i Thomas rozmawiają przez Internet. W październiku 2016, do miasta niespodziewanie wraca Caroline z Douglasem. Kobieta oznajmia Thomasowi, że dużo rozmyślała nad ich przyszłością. Forrester jest zaskoczony, kiedy Caroline daje mu do zrozumienia, że chce stworzyć rodzinę z nim i ich synkiem. Wyjawia, że tymczasowo mieszkają z Douglasem u Billa. Caroline i Thomas biorą wspólnie udział w imprezie z okazji Halloween w FC. W listopadzie 2016, wyjeżdżają wspólnie z Douglasem do Nowego Jorku. W styczniu 2017, Thomas wraca do Los Angeles. Wyjaśnia, że Caroline zostanie jeszcze na jakiś czas z ich synem w Nowym Jorku. Intryga Billa (2017, 2018) W lipcu 2017, Sally, obecna partnerka Thomasa, odbiera telefon od Caroline, która chce rozmawiać z Forresterem i prosi, by do niej oddzwonił. Na prośbę Steffy, Caroline wraca z Douglasem do Los Angeles i odwiedzają Thomasa, który cieszy się ze spotkania z synkiem. Żona Liama zapewnia ją o swoim poparciu i ma nadzieję, że Thomas zostawi dla niej Sally. Steffy namawia Caroline, aby wyznała Forresterowi swoje uczucia wobec niego. Niebawem, Sally poznaje Caroline i Douglasa, kiedy oboje zjawiają się w lofcie Thomasa. Spencer wyjawia Forresterowi, że wciąż ma nadzieję, iż stworzą rodzinę wspólnie z Douglasem. Przyznaje, że na początku nie chciała się wiązać z mężczyzną tylko ze względu na dziecko, ale jej uczucia zmieniły się. Thomas zaznacza jednak, że jest związany z Sally. Tymczasem Bill zapewnia Caroline, że pomoże jej w pozbyciu się Spectry i odzyskaniu Thomasa. Sally daje Caroline jasno do zrozumienia, że będzie walczyć o Forrestera. Caroline wyznaje Steffy, że pragnie, aby Thomas wrócił do niej z własnej woli. Niebawem, kobieta jest w szoku, gdy dowiaduje się, że Bill wmówił Thomasowi, że jest ona umierająca. Spencer sądzi, że pomógł uświadomić Thomasowi, co powinno być dla niego najważniejsze. Thomas obiecuje Caroline, że będzie przy niej tak długo jak to będzie możliwe. Zapewnia, że chce z nią być i to nie ze względu na jej chorobę. Mężczyzna nie chce także lecieć do Monako, lecz Caroline przypomina mu, że należy dotrzymywać zobowiązań. W sierpniu 2017, Caroline dzwoni do przebywającego w Monako Billa i zapowiada, że nie chce już dłużej okłamywać Thomasa. Niebawem, Caroline zjawia się w biurze wuja i oznajmia, że wyzna Thomasowi, że jest zdrowa. Bill uspokaja ją i przekonuje, by nie niszczyła okazji do stworzenia Douglasowi rodziny. Wkrótce, Caroline wraca do miasta i wyjawia Billowi, że przyleciała razem z Thomasem, który niepokoił się o Sally. Spencer ostrzega siostrzenicę, że jeśli przyzna się do kłamstwa, straci Forrestera. Zapewnia także podejrzliwą kobietę, że nie miał nic wspólnego z pożarem w Spectrze. Wzburzona Caroline wyrzuca Billowi, że nią manipuluje. Spencer powstrzymuje siostrzenicę, która w gniewie podnosi rękę w kierunku modelu wieżowca wuja. Przed wyjazdem do Nowego Jorku, przeprasza go jednak za swój wybuch gniewu. We wrześniu 2017, Thomas dzwoni do Sally z informacją, że nowotwór Caroline jest w trakcie remisji. Dodaje jednak, że mimo to postanowił zostać w Nowym Jorku, aby stworzyć synkowi stabilną rodzinę. W marcu 2018, Thomas wraca do L.A. i porzuca Caroline, która wyznała mu prawdę o intrydze wuja. Wkrótce, zostawia Douglasa pod opieką Karen i Danielle, a sama także wylatuje z Nowego Jorku. Niedługo potem, wściekła Caroline zjawia się w szpitalu, u postrzelonego Billa. Oskarża nieprzytomnego wuja o zniszczenie jej życia, a następnie zaciska swoje dłonie na szyi Billa. Po chwili rezygnuje jednak z zamiaru uduszenia nieprzytomnego wuja. Caroline ponownie opuszcza miasto. Śmierć (2019) W marcu 2019, Caroline umiera w wyniku doznania nagłego zakrzepu. Thomas i Douglas przeprowadzają się do Los Angeles. Jak wyjawia Forrester, on i Carolinie zdecydowali się wspólnie wychowywać syna, lecz nie tworzyli pary. Thomas zapewnia również Billa, że Caroline wybaczyła mu intrygi z przeszłości. Związki * Rick Forrester : – byli związani (2012–2013), : – byli małżeństwem (2013–2015). * Ridge Forrester : – całowali się, kiedy Caroline była żoną Ricka, a Ridge narzeczonym Katie (2014), : – byli małżeństwem (2015–2016). * Thomas Forrester : – byli związani (2012, 2017–2018), : – spędzili noc (2015), : – mają syna, Douglasa (ur. 2016). Śluby Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Spencerowie Kategoria:Zmarli